star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marco Diaz
Marco Diaz - jeden z dwóch głównych bohaterów ''Star Butterfly kontra siły zła''. Jest synem pani Diaz i pana Diaz, wnukiem babci Diaz i najlepszym ziemskim przyjacielem Star. Charakter Marco jest zwykle bardzo przewrażliwiony i zorganizowany. Przez to w szkole nazywany jest "Ostrożny". Mimo tego, gdy pomaga Star walczyć z potworami nie cofa się przed niczym. Często boi się o siebie jak i o innych. Pokazał to między innymi w odcinkach "Sleep Spells" lub "Blood Moon Ball". Wygląd Chłopak jest średniego wzrostu, a jego skóra jest lekko opalona. Ma ciemnobrązowe włosy, brązowe oczy i pieprzyk na policzku. Nosi szarą koszulkę, czerwoną bluzę, ciemnoszare spodnie i brązowo-białe trampki. Relacje Star Butterfly Kiedy Star przybyła na Ziemię i zamieszkała u Marco, oboje często nie umieli się dogadać. Marco denerwowało, że Star nie panuje nad swoimi zaklęciami i wciąż tylko pogarsza sytuację. Jednak szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i potrafili sobie wszystko wybaczyć. Marco często traktuje Star zbyt nad opiekuńczo, ponieważ nie chce, żeby coś jej się stało. Jackie Lynn Thomas Marco jest zakochany w Jackie, ale zawsze boi się jej towarzystwa. Czasem nawet nie potrafi odważyć się i powiedzieć "cześć" do niej. Jednak w odcinku "Interdimensional Field Trip" pisze z nią na telefonie, a później siedzi obok niej w autobusie. W odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" Jackie zaprasza Marca na szkolne tańce. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru co uczniowska impreza dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Alfonzo i Ferguson Alfonzo i Ferguson to przyjaciele Marco. Zwykle spotykają się w szkole. Marco tak jak zwykle bardzo boi się o przyjaciół i próbuje trzymać ich z dala od wszystkiego, co niebezpieczne. Końska Głowa Marco nie dogadywał się z Końską Głową, ale gdy trzeba było uratować Star, działali razem. Po odcinku "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" widać, że bardziej się szanują. Jeremy Birnbaum Jeremy to młody chłopak, ale do Marca odzywa się jakby był starszy. Chłopak zawsze stara się mu uprzykrzyć życie i nie zmarnuje chwili żeby go upokorzyć. Razem z Marco trenuje karate, ale nie walczy honorowo, co wyszło na jaw w odcinku "Monster Arm". Umiejętności * Karate — Marco zna karate, którego używa do walki z potworami. * Kulinarne — Marco jest dobry w przyrządzaniu nachos. * Szkolne — Marco jest dobry z matematyki. * Psycholog — Marco w odcinku "Sleep Spells" wciela się w rolę psychologa jednak nie wiadomo czy jest dobry w tym zajęciu, czy tylko się starał by móc uratować Star. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Drugie imię Marca brzmi Ubaldo co wyszło na jaw w odcinku "Match Maker". * Prawdopodobnie ma meksykańskie korzenie. * W odcinku pilotażowym miał niebieskie spodnie. * Skrót PH.D z jego przydomka z odcinka "Sleep Spells" oznacza Psycholog Hulaj-Dusza * Z odcinka "Match Maker" dowiadujemy się także, że Marco lubi kolor czerwony. * W odcinku "The Other Exchange Student" możemy wywnioskować, że przed Star i Gustavem w jego domu mieszkało jeszcze mnóstwo innych uczniów z wymiany. * Ma chorobę lokomocyjną co można wywnioskować z odcinka "Brittney's Party". * Zgodnie z tym co było powiedziane w odcinku "Blood Moon Ball", Marco i Star są bratnimi duszami. * W odcinku "Naysaya" dowiadujemy się, że prowadzi pamiętnik * W odcinku "Naysaya" powiedziane jest, że nie ma włosów ma klatce piersiowej, w przeciwieństwie do pleców. * Numer jego komórki to 555-0111 * W początkowym założeniu jego imię brzmiało Sol i posiadał obsesję na punkcie Dragon Ball. Kategoria:Echo Creek Kategoria:Postaci z Ziemi Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nastolatkowie